


Summer Heat and Nights Before

by spnstuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, But I write kisses with implications, College AU, Crying, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sorry I don't write smut, i sin, iwaoi - Freeform, night before college would be more accurate I guess, oikawa's ugly tears, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnstuck/pseuds/spnstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi will never call Oikawa beautiful.</p><p>But with bars of moonlight carving shadows from his jaw, silver polishing away volleyball bruises from his knees and thighs, hair shifting under the warm twilight breeze, the last day before they separate for college...</p><p>Oikawa is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat and Nights Before

**Author's Note:**

> Do you frequently enjoy sin? Do you frequently enjoy haikyuu!! sin? Stick around, I'm writing a pretty long daisuga AU fic (we're talking 20000+ words if I can manage it). It'll be a while before I post it but if you like my writing I encourage you to come back soon!
> 
> Additionally, my friend is writing a Poet Anderson fic and she'll be using this account to post it. So there's that to look forward to as well!

Iwaizumi will never call Oikawa beautiful.

But with bars of moonlight carving shadows from his jaw, silver polishing away volleyball bruises from his knees and thighs, hair shifting under the warm twilight breeze, the last day before they separate for college...

Oikawa is beautiful.

Iwaizumi can't look at him. 

They've both known this day was coming, but Iwaizumi had usually been able to push it past him, diving into college exams, volleyball practices, and school clubs. Avoiding the idea of 3:00 AM, the night before.

But 3:00 AM is not a humble hour. He can feel it mocking him.

They haven't said anything for a while. Oikawa looks to the full moon, and Iwaizumi is partial to the stars. There's so much to say, but he doesn't want to say it first. 

"Beautiful night," he grunts, the words naked in the open air.

"Mmmm," Oikawa hums. Iwaizumi almost wishes something else was wrong, as an explanation for Oikawa's lackluster response. If it was something different, they wouldn't be here.

"If there's any day to look at the sky for aliens, it's today," he offers.

Oikawa turns to him, and a smile sticks to his face. "Silly Iwa-chan, we wouldn't be able to see them. Their technology has advanced  _far_  beyond our own. They would have to reveal themselves to us first."

"Maybe they will. The night's not over yet."

Oikawa flinches. He barely moves, actually, but the area around his eyes tightens, and for Oikawa and a practiced eye, it's the same thing. "That's true. They'll be weird and creepy and appear right-" He shuffles closer to Iwaizumi, pointing at a void between constellations. "-there. They'll demand us to take them to our leader, and when we refuse, they capture us and make us  _their_ leaders instead. Actually, they leave Iwa-chan, because he's so boring and ugly."

"They'll get so sick of you, they'll bring you back."

Oikawa gasps. "I will be their  _god_."

"You're nobody's god, you're Satan."

" _Blasphemous._ I revoke your Heaven permit until you apologize."

The conversation is superficial, and they both know it. Iwaizumi has to say something now or risk the opportunity slipping away entirely. 

"Are you going to play volleyball in college?" He asks. It's an easy topic: they've rehearsed this part many times.

"Naturally."

"Are you going to be the captain?"

"They'll beg me."

"Their setter?"

"The only setter."

Oikawa shuffles over a little farther; he rests his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder, and it's all the ace can do to not lean back into the reassuring weight. Iwaizumi's skin is branded, burning where Oikawa has touched it. There are burning marks all over his arms, his legs, his side, a few serendipitous scars on his face, his neck, his back. 

His best friend's touch gives him the courage he needs. "Are you going to be the ace?" 

But Oikawa immediately scuttles backwards. His expression lingers from  _insulted_  to  _horrified_ to  _hurt._

" _Iwa-chan is my ace!_ " The captain spits. Iwaizumi's heart lurches, but he sighs and tries to meet Oikawa's eye. He's  _not_ looking at him so much that he's staring.

"I mean in college," he adds.

"Iwa-chan is my  _only_ ace, he cannot be replaced," Oikawa sings, but his voice crackles halfway through.

"Oikawa-"

"They will try, but they will  _not_ match Iwa-chan's-"

 _"Oikawa!"_  Iwaiazumi barks, and Oikawa freezes. 

They just stare at each other for what feels like an era, the moon hanging between them. Oikawa licks his lips and glances away again. "I'm your only setter, right? I'm your captain? I'm your best friend?" He asks so, so softly. Oikawa is an ugly crier, and now redness collects around his irises, tears washing silver down his cheeks. 

"Dumbass," Iwaizumi growls, "You don't even need to ask."

Oikawa smiles, and the plastic has peeled away this time. It's warm and bright and glows more than Orion's Belt, and Iwaizumi feels his heart clench in response.

Oikawa rubs his eyes, sniffling a little. He resumes his earlier position, his hair tickling Iwaizumi’s sleeve. If he tilted his head back, their faces would be an inch apart.  


“Hey, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, drawing out the “chan” so it was more like “ _chaaaaaan.”_

Iwaizumi fails to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “What?”

“Remember that one time we went to the water park, and the wave pool, but you couldn’t swim? Every time the waves hit you, you fell over, and started crying. I had to save you a hundred times.”

“Why would you bring that up?” Iwaizumi hisses, shifting his shoulder so that Oikawa squeals and topples into his lap, cackling.

“Or- _or-“_ He wheezes, hardly able to speak through shrieks of laughter, “When we watched that-that _movie!_ With the dog that- _Marley and Me!_ ”

“Shut the hell up, asshole!” Iwaizumi untangles himself from Oikawa, sitting a full foot away. He isn’t sure why Oikawa’s doing this right now. Sure, he likes to bring up the occasional old prank or two, but The Grand King is a man too focused on the future to consider anything in the past important unless it can help him.

Then it hits him-this is Oikawa _reminiscing._ Sentimentality. No wonder Iwaizumi couldn’t immediately recognize it. Genuine emotion from Oikawa is as rare as a missed serve.

Oikawa’s still sprawled next to him, smothering giggles into his sleeve, eyes bright, expression open. There’s a twig caught in his hair. Iwaizumi drags his eyes away, letting the moon take his attention.

“What about that time when I caught a cicada, and you screamed and ran away from me?” Iwaizumi retaliates, and Oikawa huffs in annoyance.

“When you tripped in front of everyone and knocked into the principal?”

“You were telling a story with a lot of hand motions and punched a girl’s nose.”

“I tricked you into eating a gummy worm I found behind my bed. How’d that taste, Iwa-chan?”

“Your mom brought you alien underwear on a sleepover because you forgot it at home.”

“You wore your dad’s shirt on accident and then spilled soy sauce all over it.”

“You have leaves in your hair right now.”

 _That_ makes Oikawa stop, as he immediately sits up and runs his fingers through his chocolate waves frantically. “Get them _out,_ Iwa-chan, get them _out!”_

“You got most of them,” Iwaizumi says, letting his eyes glance off of Oikawa momentarily. But-wait- “There’s one still stuck by your ear.”

“ _Get it,”_ Oikawa whines, leaning forward so Iwaizumi can reach.

Iwaizumi plucks it away. He reaches past Oikawa’s glowing cheek and tangles his fingers in those painfully soft tresses. “There,” he grunts, tossing the leaf behind him, sitting up straight again.

But Oikawa follows him forward so that their bold distance is the still the same. “Are you sure? Check again.”

Iwaizumi leans back, bracing his hands on the ground. “I just did. Besides, there’s no one here to see if your stupid hair is messed up or not.”

“It’s messed up!? Fix it, I can’t see myself!” Oikawa gasps, wobbling a little with his angle.

“No one cares-ugh!” Oikawa falls onto Iwaizumi with a complementing yelp, and Iwaizumi looks _up, around, anywhere but Oikawa’s face._

They should be shaking their heads and going home now. They should be touching up on their suitcases and collapsing on their beds, knowing tomorrow is too important of a day to stumble through.

Oikawa’s thighs shouldn’t be resting on Iwaizumi’s thighs, and Oikawa’s hips should not be digging into Iwaizumi’s hips, and Oikawa’s arms should not be resting on either side of Iwaizumi’s head, trapping him, holding him down. Iwaizumi is _scorching_ , and it’s so, so stupid, and he has to pray that moonlight is brighter than blush.

“You can’t go anywhere,” Oikawa crows, his face hovering inches above Iwaizumi’s. “I’m not letting you escape.”

What he means to say is “Get off, Oikawa,” but his voice catches and instead it’s just-

“Oikawa.”

The Grand King’s eyes glint. “Hajime.”

Oikawa’s shirt dips down so that Iwaizumi doesn’t even have to try to see his collarbone and the pools of silver that catch on it. Oikawa’s lips curve around his first name, and Iwaizumi grits his teeth, forcing himself to look away.

Or, he would’ve looked away if he hadn’t been compelled (by some spell of the atmosphere and the constellations and the heat and countless other things he couldn’t begin to count) to raise his head from the ground and reach where Oikawa’s mouth begs to be kissed, slightly open. His minty breath clings to the air between them. A flicker of uncharacteristic hesitation, then Oikawa closes the rest of the distance.

If touching Oikawa was brushing a heater, kissing him was being filled with molten gold. He drinks the contact until he glows amber. Oikawa is not shy, and the sanguine roughness of his kiss reflects this quality. Iwaizumi pushes back, running his tongue along Oikawa’s lips, biting gently until Oikawa draws back.

“It’s like that, is it?” He grins.

“Shut the fuck up,” Iwaizumi growls, and he allows one hand to drag down on Oikawa’s shirt, and he dissolves into radioactivity.

 

 

 


End file.
